Necesito Escribir
by Cruela
Summary: James el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, está aprendiendo a escribir, la mejor práctica para él es mandar lechuzas a cuanta persona conozca.


N1: hay una que otra falla ortográfica.

N2: puede que no logre convencer.

conclución: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para librar mis momentos de tención!

* * *

><p>Llega un momento en la vida en el que los minutos parecen ser años, cada vez que miras el reloj este parece malogrado y cuando piensas en desecharlo el minutero realiza un movimiento ocioso asegurando que funciona perfectamente, al menos eso era lo que sentía Harry Potter en aquel momento; ansiaba tanto estar en casa, besar a su esposa, observar a su pequeña dar sus primeros pasos, responder las curiosidades del pequeño Al y reír de las travesuras de James, sí porque el pequeño no solo heredó el nombre de su abuelo y el padrino de Harry, él también heredó su ingenio para las travesuras ;sin olvidar que poseía la sangre Weasley; conclusión digno sobrino de los gemelos Fred ( que en paz descanse) y George . Justo cuando Harry creía volverse loco con el reloj llegó Wess, la lechuza de la familia Potter, traía consigo una carta, Harry la cogió de inmediato, por alguna razón sabía que esa carta le alegraría el día. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, una que otra letra estaba más grade que la anterior, pero se entendía claramente.<p>

_Hola papi, soy James Sirius Potter.  
>Hoy salí de la escuela muggle y le pregunté a mami si podría escribirte y me dijo que sí. Hoy me porté muy bien y mi maestra me regaló una estrellita en mi cuaderno.<em>

_Te quiero mucho mucho, te quiero más que Albus, es broma él también te quiere, y mamá y Lily y tío Ron y tía Hermione y Rose y Hugo y todos, pero yo te quiero más._

Harry hizo un gesto de alegría, su hijito mayor ya aprendía a escribir y no lo hacía nada mal, él sabía que mandarlo a la escuela muggle no era mala idea, después de todo Ginny descansaría de las travesuras del niño por la mañana. Dos años más y Albus también iría, por ahora no era buena idea ya que el niño solo contaba con cuatro años y le era difícil entender que no debía mencionar la magia a los muggles.

El reloj por fin decidió avanzar y avisar que era hora de ir a casa, mientras salía se encontró con Ron y muy orgulloso le mostró la carta que James le escribió. Ron tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

-Me quiere mucho, Ron- comentó emocionado Harry.

-sí, y Ginny y yo y Hermione…jajaja-Ron comenzó a reír ya que no pudo contener la risa.- me muero porque Rose vaya a la escuela y me escriba.

-ni te imaginas lo feliz que serás.

-por ahora solo me queda conformarme con las cartas que me escriba James-dijo Ron mostrándole su carta a Harry.

-¿a ti también?, déjame ver- pidió Harry y comenzó a leer.

_Hola tío Ron soy James Sirius Potter_

_Te dije que, sería bueno y hoy mi maestra me regaló una estrellita en mi cuaderno, cuando vengas a casa te la muestro. Cuando Rose y Albus vayan a la escuela también les darán muchas estrellas y también a Hugo y a Lily. ¿Tío, porqué tía Hermione no tiene un nombre chiquito como todos?, bueno no importa a mí me gusta porque es mi madrina. Te quiero mucho mucho._

-¿será conveniente que Hermione se entere de las curiosidades de James?- preguntó Harry.

-Bien como diría Hermione, "James está en la edad de preguntar el porqué de las cosas y según el libro de "Cómo hablar con un niño de 5 años, 11 meses y dos semanas tomo II "los adultos deben satisfacer las curiosidades de los niños sabiamente."

-¿En serio existe tal libro?- preguntó Harry.

-Créeme Harry, desde que nos pediste ser padrinos del pequeño huracán ,eh leído una tanda de libros-ambos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Hermione solía quedarse en la casa Potter por las tardes y otras veces era Ginny quien pasaba las tardes en la casa Weasley-Granger ¿la razón?, cuidar de tres chiquillos y dos bebés que se aventuran a dar sus primeros pasos no es cosa sencilla.

Ambas familias se encontraban cenando en el comedor de los Potter, de pronto llegó una lechuza con un pedazo de pergamino atado en la patita. Ginny se levantó para coger la correspondencia y leyó el nombre de la persona a quien se dirigían.

-Es ara James- en aquel momento los adultos se sorprendieron porque no era común que un niño de casi 6 años reciba cartas.

-¿es mi carta para ir a Hawar, mami?-preguntó muy emocionado James.

- Se dice Hogwarts cariño y para ello falta mucho, esta carta te la envía…Teddy-respondió la madre.

-La voy a leer-dijo el niño y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta.

-Que-ri-do Ja-mess me-pone muy- conten-to queya- es-cri-bas. Enla es-cu-e-la se –a-pren-de mucho, yo también voy gra-ci-as a que Harrrry conv-conven-convenció a mi ab-u-e-la, por-favor tra-ta-de no-man-dar- lechu-zas cuan-do sa-bes qué es-toy enla bi-bli-o-te-ca. Se bu-en ni-ño. At-te Ted Lu-pin.

-¿le mandaste la lechuza a Teddy, cuando te dije que esperaras porque él estaba en la biblioteca?-preguntó Ginny.

-No te enfades Ginny, James no sabía.

-Harry, hoy vimos a Teddy en la escuela y le ofrecimos llevarlo a casa pero nos dijo que debía quedarse en la biblioteca.

-lo siento mami es que estaba aburrido y solo quería saludar a papá, a tío Ron, a Teddy y a los abuelos.

-¿también a ellos?- preguntó su padre y en ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-será mejor que yo vaya- dijo Ron- ¿hola?, ¿con quién hablo?...ahh hola mamá…sí está, ¿te lo paso?...está bien…James ven es la abuela.

James salió corriendo como una bala para contestar el teléfono.

-hola abuela… ¿de veras te gustó?... ¿al abuelo también?.. Está bien…hola abuelo…sí… ¿prefieres que te llame?... es cierto a ti te gustan los teléfonos…yo también los quiero adiós.- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Ginny como es que dejas a James escribirle a tantas personas?-preguntó Harry

-pues verás tengo que cuidar a tus hijos y no tengo veinte manos-respondió la mujer. Y Harry se sintió un poco mal por su pregunta.

-¡Ron!-habló Hermione.

-¿qué pasa?

-James dijo que también te escribió –ahora se escuchaba severa.

-sí lo hizo pero sigo sin entender.

-¿porqué no le respondiste?

-Es cierto- era el turno de Ginny-¡Harry! Tú tampoco le respondiste.

Ambos hombres se miraron un poco asustados, por lo general la relación son sus respectivas esposas era buena pero cuando ambas se molestaban era peligroso. Mientras tanto Albus y Rose miraban confundidos todo aquello, James por su lado pensaba que le escribiría a su primo Fred, Lily, que se encontraba a lado de Hugo , ambos en su respectiva sillita alta, introducía la papilla de bebés en la boca, cara y ojos de Hugo , quién reía complacido.

Cierto día Harrry se encontraba es su despacho ordenando algunas cosas de su trabajo de auror. Dentro de ello pudo ver un detalle, algo no andaba bien en el ministerio, lo más lógico era comunicárselo a Kingsley, así que escribió una nota y salió al patio trasero para busca a Wess, sin embargo este no aparecía.

-Harry-habló Ron que acababa de aparecerse en el jardín- estuve revisando unos archivos y descubrí que algo raro ocurrió en el caso de los dementores y los boggarts, quería mandarle una lechuza a Kingsley pero no encuentro a Pig.

-sí yo también acabo de notar lo del caso, pero por más que llame a Wess, este no aparece, esto es muy extraño-dijo Harry.

-¿qué es extraño?-se oyó una vocecita en un lado del jardín.

-¿James eres tú?-el niño salió de entre los arbustos-¿qué hacías ahí?

-Estaba esperando que llegara Wess, pero me quedé dormido-respondió el pequeño.

-¿mandaste una carta con Wess?-el niño asintió un poco asustado normalmente su padre no lo miraba tan serio.

-¿a quién fue esta vez?- preguntó Ron

-A…a tía Hermione

-James tú ves a tía Hermione todos los días-habló su padre.

-sí pero a los abuelitos Granger no los veo seguido, papi.

-Tranquilízate colega, el no vé seguido a mis suegros-habló Ron.

-está bien, ahora busquemos a Pig-James abrió los ojos más grandes, y se veía asustado.

-la última vez que vi a Pig lo mandé a traerte el profeta de la semana pasada que querías-dijo Ron.

-James-llamó Harry- ¿viste a Pig?

-sí, papi-respondió el niño, él era travieso pero mentiroso nunca.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ron.

-es que quería decirle a los abuelitos Granger que la carta de tía Hermione era para ellos pero Wess ya se había ido.

-¡JAMES VE A TU CUARTO!-Dijo Harry- estás castigado y no mandarás más lechuzas, y si quieres hablar con alguien usarás el teléfono-Harry por lo general no castigaba a sus hijos pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo ya que necesitaba la lechuza con urgencia.

-será mejor que usemos un Patronus-sugirió Ron.

La familia Potter parecía volver a su rutina, normalmente a esas horas del día deberían estar regañando a James y a Albus por pelear pero luego del incidente de las lechuzas James parecía estar más calmado, al parecer el regaño de su padre sirvió. Como regaló a Harry se le ocurrió sacar unos dulces que había en un cajón de la cocina, pero cuando abrió el dichoso cajón se llevó una triste sorpresa, encontró varias cartas escritas por James dirigidas a Sra Olla, Sr Vaso y Sr Mantel. Harry le prohibió mandar lechuzas pero no que escribiera cartas, lo que le entristeció era que su hijo sufría por no poder escribirle a alguien, cayó en cuenta que lo que el niño quería era atención ya que Albus tenía de compañera a Rose y Lily a Hugo. De pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea- El cumpleaños de James se acerca-se dijo a sí mismo- sería un buen regalo darle una lechuza-y al día siguiente se lo comentó a Ron.

-no es justo Harry- protestó Ron.

-Ron, James la está pasando mal.

-no lo digo por eso, ¿recuerdas cuando le regalaste a Teddy su lechuza?- Harry asintió- yo quería regalársela pero tú dijiste que como padrino debías ser tu quién se la diera y – tomó aire-que cuando mi ahijado tenga edad para tener la suya se la regalaría yo.

-está bien, pero tendrá que ser una muy fuerte, ya te imaginarás lo viajes que hará.

El día de cumpleaños de James, Ron llegó con una lechuza, a James le brillaron los ojitos cuando le dijeron que ese era su regalo y se emocionó más cuando su padre dijo que podía mandar las cartas que quisiera.

-¿y cómo le vas a llamar?-preguntó Teddy, quién pronto iría a Hogwarts.

-Mmm no lo sé-respondió James- pero será sorpresa.

Jame y su lechuza eran inseparables, menos cuando este estaba llevando alguna carta a sus compañeros de escuela, James les dijo que su mascota era especial y si quieren darle una respuesta a sus cartas se lo enviaran con el ave.

James- llamó Hermione, todos se encontraban en la madriguera-¿podrías prestarme tu lechuza? , quiero mandar un mensaje a los abuelitos Granger.

-está bien tía llamaré a Ronald-dijo el niño olvidando que debía guardar su propio secreto, todo los adultos presentes pusieron atención en el nombre que dijo James ya que este se mostraba misterioso con el nombre que escogió.

-¡James!-llamó Ginny, quien quiso sonar molesta pero no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de su hijo, la risa de Ginny contagió a toda la familia menos a Ron, quien se puso tan rojo como un tomate, jamás pensó que su ahijadito bautizaría la lechuza que le regaló con su nombre.

-¿Harry entiendes que no puede llama así a la lechuza?- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento pero fue decisión de tu ahijado-respondió Ginny, Harry no paraba de reír.

-O no, dije Ronald-dijo James al oír las risas de los adultos, de inmediato se tapó la boquita con las manitas.

-James-se acercó Ron-no puedes ponerle mi nombre a tu lechuza.

-Tío yo le puse así porque tú me la diste.

-sí pero no es correcto, mejor llámalo Chester.

-está bien lo intentaré- respondió el niño y comenzó a llamar- ¡Chester!, ¡Chester!-pero la lechuza no respondía.

-demasiado tarde-suspiró Ron.

-Ron necesito la lechuza, James podrías llamarla-dijo Hermione.

-¡RONALD LECHUZA POTTER VEN AQUÍ!- llamó el niño, después de todo a su tío solían llamarle Ron y si en caso se confundían era mejor ponerle un apellido.

-al menos se diferencia- sonrió Ron.

* * *

><p>Se me vino a la mente como sería James de pequeño y esto salió. No será bueno pero es algo.<p>

Dejen Review y James les responderá a mi nombre!


End file.
